One way or another (De una manera u otra)
by Friditas
Summary: Elisa se prepara para conquistar a Albert a cualquier precio. ¿Logrará su objetivo? Songfic perteneciente a la serie "Las chicas solo quieren divertirse". GF '15


**Songfic publicado en la GF 2015, con el respaldo de mis amigas Musas Ardley. Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me apoyan mediante sus lecturas y comentarios.**

Los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen a Kyoko Misuki, así como la imágen de este fic a Toei animation y Yumiko Igarashi.

* * *

**De una manera u otra (One w****ay or another)**

**Serie: Las chicas solo quieren divertirse**

**.**

-¡Estoy harrrrrta de esa maldita huérfana! – Despotricaba Elisa frente al espejo. Aquél día había sido muy duro para la pelirroja.

La familia había organizado un memorial por Anthony. Claro, si lo habían hecho por Stear ¿Porqué no Anthony en su aniversario luctuoso? Y para colmo, en medio del dolor al rememorar a su amor adolescente, con el que seguro estaría casada ya; venir a enterarse que Candy se había comprometido con el patriarca de la familia.

William Albert Ardley. Tan parecido a su querido Anthony. Tan rico. Tan apuesto. Tan seguro de sí, pero sobretodo…

-¡Tan idiota! Fijarse en esa simple campirana teniéndome al lado. Debe ser ciego. Pero el destino juega a mi favor. Saldrá de viaje, nada menos que al lugar que conozco como la palma de mi mano: Florida. Las maletas están listas, querido…

_**De una forma u otra, te voy a encontrar, **_

_**te voy a atrapar, atrapar, atrapar, atrapar. **_

Soy una Leagan. Me educaron para cazar, ejem, casarme con el mejor prospecto. Y tú, Will, lo eres…

_**De una forma u otra, voy a ganarte, **_

_**voy a atraparte, atraparte, atraparte, atraparte. **_

Soy guapa. Mis rasgos son finos y mis maneras delicadas, tengo un gusto exquisito y sé comportarme en sociedad. Pero también conozco las obligaciones de un empresario, mi padre es uno. En pocas palabras, soy la esposa ideal para un hombre como tú.

_**De una forma u otra, voy a verte, **_

_**voy a encontrarme contigo, contigo, contigo. **_

Y luego, usaré mi método infalible "aparecerme por todas partes", funcionaba con Anthony. Lo descubrí desde muy joven. Funciona con todos. Los hombres son muy predecibles. No me evitarás, al contrario, vas a invitarme a tomar una refrescante bebida en el asfixiante calor de la zona costera en el estado a donde nos exiliaste cuando mi hermano tuvo la garrafal idea de comprometerse con la rubia insípida de Candice. Y yo aparentaré sentirme halagada, me sonrojaré cuando sea necesario, quizá sea más bien por el bochornoso clima, pero creerás lo que yo deseo que creas. Siempre resulta tan fácil manipular a los chicos. Al fin, ahí abajo, eres uno más.

_**Un día, quizás la semana que viene, me encontraré contigo, **_

_**voy a encontrarme contigo, me encontraré contigo. **_

Eres un imbécil que se las da de "salvador". Me sé de memoria las historias aburridas de la dama de establo. Cuando le salvaste la vida a la salvaje mocosa que era. Cuando te fuiste a gastar el dinero que deberá ser mío, en África con los pobres. ¡Ah! Y no olvidemos cuando se te ocurrió la vergonzosa idea de cuidar animalejos en Londres. Si desde ahí, Candy ya empezaba a mostrar con su inapropiada conducta, lo trepadora que sería.

_**Pasaré conduciendo al lado de tu casa , **_

_**y si están todas las luces bajas, **_

_**miraré a ver quién anda por ahí. **_

Ten por seguro que si una de las tantas arribistas que te rondan con la esperanza de llevarte al altar anda por ahí, la esperaré afuera y no volverá a acosarte.

Me deberás un favor. El salvador será salvado. ¡Se me da tan bien lo buena samaritana!

_**De una forma u otra, te voy a encontrar, **_

_**te voy a atrapar, atrapar, atrapar, atrapar. **_

Habiendo captado tu atención, entonces, deberé actuar como lo he hecho con la tía abuela. Te llenas la boca diciendo que te educó junto a tu hermana, pues con la tía Elroy siempre me ha funcionado el papel de víctima. Funciona con las mujeres, hasta la taradita de las pecas, caía una y otra vez. Se creyó incluso el papelón de la lisiada. Pero ¿Quién dice que no es buena actriz? Terry, Terry ¡Cuando pensaba que no podías caer más bajo! Aunque pensándolo bien, la cojita lo libró de la huérfana. Semejante vergüenza que la muy descarada lo hubiese buscado en Broadway como para todavía exhibirse con ella. Terry, yo pensando en tu bondad y resulta que la Marlow te ha servido de publicidad, haces la buena obra no del día ¡de tu vida! "El buenito de Terrence Graham". Y como plus, te libras de Candy. Jugaste bien, ya que perdiste el título de duque. Y sin éste, nada vales. Ahora la fama te la da lo compasivo que resultaste ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? ¡Y de ti! Pues, lo reitero, otro hombre predecible.

Un hombre como lo eres tú, William…

_**De una forma u otra, voy a ganarte, **_

_**voy a atraparte, atraparte. **_

Después de compadecerte de la pobre y buena Elisa, que debe vivir alejada de la familia, que cuida los animales ¿Hay fauna en Florida? Mmm, hay peces. Deliciosos, por cierto. Pero no… Podría adoptar un perro, de esos que hacen gracias.

El plan perfecto, Elisa la bondadosa Elisa que compró un perro. Podría ser un rastreador, un sabueso que sepa encontrarte rápido en caso de que te me pierdas de vista.

_**De una forma u otra, voy a atraparte, **_

_**voy a encontrarme contigo, contigo, contigo. **_

Luego vendrá el noviazgo. "William y Elisa". "Will y Ely". "Bill y Liz". ¿Cómo suena mejor? Los diarios nos darán un mote apropiado. La pareja del año dentro de la sociedad norteamericana. A mi lado, te olvidarás de la coletuda en un dos por tres. Solo mira mi cabello, rojo, brillante. Nada que ver con el pálido desastroso y crespo de la susodicha. Esa tipa debe envidiar mi grandeza. Mira mi figura, Will, no flaca y plana como la cara de mustia. No podrás apartar tu mirada de mí.

_**Un día, quizás la semana que viene, **_

_**voy a encontrarme contigo, me encontraré contigo. **_

Serás mío. No hay duda. Eres mi destino. Por eso Candy mató a Anthony. Por eso la acrizucha me quitó a Terry. Por eso Michael se fue a la guerra. Y por eso no ha llegado nadie más. Eres tú el destinado para mí.

_**Y si están todas las luces apagadas, **_

_**seguiré tu autobús hasta el centro, **_

_**a ver con quién pasas el tiempo**_

Vamos a casarnos. A tener una vida de ensueño ¿Cómo es que te llama la ridícula aquella? Como príncipes. ¡Jah! Se cree de la realeza y no es más que una dama de establo. Pero yo, sí luciré como princesa. Será el día más feliz para ambos. La consolidación de nuestro amor. O de nuestros intereses…

_**De una forma u otra, voy a perderte, **_

_**voy a dejarte, **_

¡Porque esa es mi maldita perra suerte! Pasó con Anthony, con Terry, con Michael ¡Y con todos los hombres que me han gustado! He pensado seriamente en ser presa de algún hechizo. Pero contigo buscaré la manera de revertirlo

_**un desliz del labial de otra, **_

_**voy a perderte, **_

Porque si llegases a engañarme, no lo cuentas. ¡Juro que te mato! Claro, después de una lenta y larga agonía. ¡A Elisa Leagan, nadie la cornea!

_**te voy a engañar, te engañaré. **_

_**De un forma u otra, voy a perderte, **_

_**voy a engañarte, engañarte, engañarte, engañarte. **_

Sería por mi dignidad, claro. Porque no puedo ser humillada ante la sociedad. Mi prestigio, mi honra. No, no puedo permitirme ser la ingenua y tonta que se queda en casa llorando por la infidelidad del marido. Ese papel en la familia, está reservado para la Britter o la Dillman. Jamás para Elisa.

_**De un forma u otra, voy a perderte, **_

_**voy a dejarte. **_

Ansío leer los titulares: "La señora Ardley abandona a su marido". "El patriarca, destrozado, cede fortuna a su amada esposa". "William Ardley, en un ataque de locura, huye a África, para superar el divorcio". Eso suena como yo. Elisa Leagan- Ardley, insuperable… ¡No reharás tu vida con nadie!

_**Caminaré hasta el centro comercial, **_

_**me quedaré vigilando en la pared, **_

_**desde donde pueda verlo todo, enterarme de a quién llamas. **_

Si te descubro con otra, o llamando a otra, fingiré otra vez. Estaré muy triste y arrepentida por haberte dejado ir. Te pediré una charla, como amigos y accederás acompañarme a casa. Y jamás saldrás

_**Te llevaré a la caja del supermercado **_

_**algunos alimentos especiales y comida de rata, **_

_**me perderé en la muchedumbre. **_

Viviremos la ridiculez del famoso Magnolia. Tú y yo, Willy. Te quedarás atado si es necesario. Neal puede conseguirme algunas drogas. El imbécil de mi hermanito es otro hombre ¿Sabes lo que significa? Te lo recuerdo: Es manipulable. Y siempre hace lo que yo quiero. Desde niños.

_**De una forma u otra, te voy a atrapar, **_

_**te atraparé, atraparé, atraparte, atraparte. **_

El poder de ser la jefa de la familia Ardley será mío. El dinero, el apellido, las propiedades, tú.

_**Dónde puedo verlo todo, enterarme de a quién llamas. **_

¡Puedo hacerlo todo! ¡puedo lograr todo! ¡Soy mejor que Candy! Mucho más inteligente, más fuerte. Y de mejor linaje que la abandonada por cualquiera

_**De una forma u otra, voy a atraparte, **_

_**te atraparé, atraparé, atraparte, atraparte. **_

Te vigilo desde hace mucho, Will. Ya eres mío desde ahora.

_**Dónde puedo verlo todo, enterarme de a quién llamas.**_

¡Vas a hacerlo Elisa! Y vas a lograrlo…

Un último vistazo a su impecable apariencia, las pecas eran seguían pareciéndole horribles, pero seguiría adelante; acomodó los falsos risos rubios de sus coletas, apretó el listón de su vestido, dio un guiño cómplice con su doble en el espejo mientras sacaba la lengua y salió dispuesta a todo, mientras una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le susurraba la última frase cuerda a la que por supuesto, con su característica y caprichosa determinación, hizo caso omiso: "Detente Elisa…"

* * *

...

Canción: One way or another

Canta: Blondie

Álbum: Parallel Lines, 1979

Compositores: Debbie Harry, Nigel Harrison


End file.
